Slash Drabbles
by azkabanhuntress
Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles. 2 up: EricWes. Eric, watching Wes, at night, musing. And finding hickeys. Because I'm so not original. Slash
1. Hunter and Cam: Friendship

Drabble: Not Sure

Rating: Jeez, not my standard... PG! HuntCam friendship...

Disclaimer: Me no own the cuties.

Taisha's Notez: Yeah, well, I think Hunter is the Devil. XD. A random drabble-thing that overtook me. Hunter's going back to the Thunder Academy but he doesn't want to lose contact with Cam. Oh the slashiness. And I'm ignoring the fact Ops was trashed in SBtC.

…And this was inspired by Cowboy Take Me Away…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................................

He wasn't sure if he should be overjoyed or sad.

Hunter sat cross-legged on one side of Ninja Ops, somewhat meditating. Blake and Tori were across from him on the other side, talking in hushed tones, and expressions that changed sad to overjoyed. Dustin was roughhousing with Shane and somewhat talking with the Red ranger- _former_ red ranger, excuse him- when he wasn't attacking him. Cam sat as always at the computer in Ops, trying to figure out something that didn't need figuring or fixing.

Lothor was gone. Not necessarily destroyed but gone all the same. The Wind and Thunder Academies were restored, and Sensei was restored. _His_ and Blake's sensei, Sensei Omino, and his students were back too. His sensei had offered he and Blake positions as teachers at the Thunder Academy. Blake had declined, going for a career in motocross. Hunter had accepted. All good reasons to be celebrating.

And yet…Hunter didn't exactly feel like doing that right now.

Because they were _leaving._

He would be going back to the Thunder academy. Shane, Dustin and Tori were going to stay at the Wind Academy, Blake was going with Factory Blue, and Cam…was going to stay at the Wind Academy too. And as much as he'd miss the Winds, and as much as he'd _really_ miss Blake, he had to admit, he was gonna miss Cam. A lot.

During the time he and Blake had spent with the other rangers fighting Lothor, he had formed a friendship with the techno wizard and green samurai ranger. And for some reason, he felt the fragileness of that friendship the greatest right now. After he left, would Cam even bother to stay in touch? He meant, beyond the teacher stuff. Would Cam still go to Storm Chargers if he asked three months from now? Would he mind if Hunter came to visit unannounced? He wasn't at all sure of any of this, and it tugged at his mind.

He frowned, finally opening his blue eyes. Leaning back against the wall he glanced around the room before settling on Cam. The ex ranger was tapping out some command on the keyboard, and even as Hunter watched he cursed softly and tapped out another string of commands. Frowning at what the computer produced after it whirred for a moment.

Looking around again- Dustin and Shane were arguing over something, probably sports related, Tori giggling at something Blake had said- he got up quietly and stealthily stalked over to Cam.

"Hunter," Cam acknowledged him before he was even really there, moreover really just letting him know he knew he was there. Hunter responded with a grunt, crossing his arms as he looked at the screen. Then he spoke quietly so the others could hear. "I was just wondering-" he stopped for a moment, frowning. Well, it would sound weird either way. "Maybe sometime later, you wanna go do something?"

Cam stopped, giving him a look that could've been sarcastic, or contemplating. "Like what?" he asked finally, glancing back at the screen.

Hunter shrugged, feeling the slightest bit stupid. "I dunno. Like- a movie, or just go to the track. Something outside of the…academy stuff," he muttered. Cam regarded him for a moment, before offering somewhat the beginnings of a smile. "Sure. Maybe we can do something later," he said, his tone neutral as he turned back to the computer to type out a new series of commands.

Hunter grinned to himself, watching the screen. Now he really felt like celebrating.


	2. Eric and Wes: Romance

Slash Drabble: Eric/Wes

Rating: PG 13, for slight allusions to sex and one curse word.

Disclaimer: Mmm. Daniel Southworth and Jason Faunt. Nope, don't own them. Sorry.

Taisha: Hmm. Apparently, this is going to be a random slash drabble series. I guess I'll also credit some inspiration to CamFan4Ever's "Sparring" series, seeing as its in the same vein. To also clear up some other stuff, pairings will be listed in the title, along with the type. (IE: EricWes: Romance) Also, I dedicate this to Cmar, because she is teh bomba.

Reviewers: Seeing as random things inspire me, here's some interaction for ya. List a _SLASH_ pairing, and a theme (romance, friendship/pre-slash, fight, yadda yadda) you'd like to see (IE: Jason/Tommy, pre-slash). We'll see if it tickles my fancy. I'm not promising; after all, I also have _Idioteque_ and _Lobos_ on my plate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Its moments like these he secretly treasures.

Though nothing, not even pain of death will make Eric admit it, he likes the feeling of contentment he gets when Wes has drifted off and he's the only one in the bedroom awake (though sometimes, the birds are too.) He gets to hold Wes and watch him sleep, and it takes years off of his features that the Silver Guardians have put there. He looks like how he remembers him in school, when he was still pretty much carefree and there had been no resentment (on Eric's part, at least) or Time Force, Quantum Ranger or Jen.

Staying up late also has the tendency of nature calling.

Silently, he unwinds his arms from around Wes and tries to slip off the bed without waking his lover. It never works; Wes always rouses as soon as he's up.

"Where're you goin'?" his sleep-thickened voice asks, and Eric hastens to reassure him.

"Just the bathroom. Go back to sleep," he says quietly, and Wes's only reply is a grunt as he burrows back down into the covers and pillows. Wes won't fall asleep, Eric knows, until he's returned.

As he pads to the bathroom, he thinks it strange that reassuring Wes comes so naturally to him, when he honestly couldn't give a fuck about the rest of the world.

Entering the bathroom, he flicks the light on- winces against the brightness, the reflection off the linoleum, and glances squint-eyed at his reflection in the mirror. He looks tired- obviously, and his hair is messed up. Eric wears plain white boxers and no shirt, and there are marks –_ hickeys, goddammit Wes,_- on his collarbone. He simply scowls, his natural reaction, and goes about his business.

………

Eric blinks against the sudden darkness when he turns off the light, and he stands motionless for some moments until his corneas adjust to the murky light and he shuffles his way back to his room. He slides back under the covers of his bed and smirks to himself when Wes groans slightly and wraps an arm around his midsection, waiting until Eric has settled down to pull himself up slightly and drape over the other man.

"You leaving calling cards on me?" Eric whispers to the sandy-blonde haired man, running his fingers though Wes's hair. A low thready laugh is his response, and soon he is again listening to Wes's breathing tapering off, and him not getting enough sleep, instead watching the other man.

Comfort has never been something he's given freely, but it seems, like with all other things, Wes is the exception.


End file.
